


Gossip

by Missy



Category: Dirty Dancing (1987)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Double Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Penny finally gets ahold of Baby.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Penny Johnson & Frances "Baby" Houseman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Gossip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoggledMonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoggledMonkey/gifts).



“Geeze, you’re harder to get ahold of than a salmon,” Penny said.

“I’m so sorry! The RA said someone had been calling me all day but I had classes until five,” Frances said. Penny could hear fabric rustling as she pulled the phone closer to her ear. 

“I know, busy girl. I just got up after we spent last night dancing. Johnny said that he sent a letter yesterday,” Penny said. “I’m trying to talk him into coming up to visit before we leave the Poconos for the Catskills.” A muffled sound. “Then don’t be a stubborn pain in the ass!”

Baby chuckled. “Tell him I miss him,” she told Penny.

“Oh, he knows you miss him. He just….You know how men are.”

“I wish I knew how men are,” Baby admitted ruefully.

“Eh, I’d say you have a pretty good handle on everything,” said Penny. “So, tell me about your classes. Everything. I want to know which professors are terrible and which ones are great. Tell me what you’ve learned.”

As they settled down to gossip about what had taken place over the last couple of weeks, Baby once again felt happily grateful that Penny was in her life.


End file.
